


Joyful Sign

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, cuteness, het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura thinks she is too old to have a crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyful Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older works, I just upload them here.

She’s not going to say she came down there just to watch him work, even if it is the truth. Montgomery Scott works with an intense joy the likes of which she’s never seen. He throws himself into his work, completely; talking softly under his breath to what must be the ship considering he’s alone in this particular deck. He hums a little tune as he works bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet as he types equations into the computer. She knows she’s way too old to be like this over a guy but Uhura is having a really hard time not staring at his hands.

“Excuse me.”

She jerks her gaze away from his large, strong hands and feels a blush creep up her cheeks. He’s smiling at her even if he also looks a little confused, his head tilted to the side. “Can I help you?”

“I need your signature on these reports.” She holds out the computer pad towards him and he takes it, taps the screen a few times.

“Isn’t this a little below you?” She looks back up at him and he’s still smiling and she hates that it makes her want to smile back. “Running errands. What with you being a Lieutenant and all?”

She tilts her head to the side. “Maybe I wanted to come visit you Mr. Scott.”

He laughs like it’s a joke, and hands the computer pad back to her. She turns to go back to her post.

“Lieutenant Uhura.”

She stops and turns back around to face him.

“Call me Scotty.” He tells her and she raises her eyebrows at him.

“Only if you stop calling me Lieutenant.”

He nods thoughtfully. “Ok then, it’s a deal.”

His smiles that infectious grin again and she can’t help but feel lighter on her way back up to the bridge.

II.

“Is this seat taken?”

Uhura looks up from where she’s spread her work out across the table in the mess. Scotty is stand in front of her holding his own tray of food.

“Of course, Scotty. Sit.” she tells him, frantically trying to clear space of on the table. He sits turning one of her notepads around to read the equations it’s displacing and nods thoughtfully.

“Deep space, long-wave communication theory.” She tells him unnecessarily.

“Someone told me that was one of your specialties.” He comments smiling.

“Yeah.” She frowns down at her work, and then sighs. “But it can be fairly tedious sometimes.”

“Well can’t everything, sometimes.” He says almost too earnestly then for no reason Uhura can think of he blushes glancing down at his food.

“Look . . .”

“I know you might have heard otherwise, but . . .”

They both start talking over each other and stop, awkwardly looking at the table full of Uhura’s calculations.

“I’m sorry.” Scotty spreads his hands flat on the table. “I interrupted you and that was rude.”

“No.” Uhura shakes her head. “You say what you were going to say.”

Scotty sighs then drags one hand across his face and gives her a long thoughtful look. Finally he clasps his hands and sets them on the table staring at them, not at her.

“Here’s the thing.” He starts and Uhura gets a deep sinking feeling this is where he tells her he’s flattered she has a crush on him but can’t they just be friends. Stupid, she thinks closing her eyes briefly, then opens them when he starts talking again.

“I know I have the reputation for being the kind of guy everyone gets long with and who gets along with everyone.” He flashes her a small smile and she smiles back. “But really, deep down, I’m better with machines then I am people you see.” He stops again then takes a deep breath and looks at her. “But I really like you, and I know I’m probably delusional, you being beautiful and brilliant and all, but is there any chance you like me too?”

He looks so beseeching that for a long moment she just sits there and stares dumbly at him, wondering how two people as smart as they are could have missed the obvious so completely. It’s a good question but Uhura reminds her self she is a woman of action and now is most definitely the time to act. She lunges across the table ignoring her work and the shocked looks of her coworkers and concentrates completely on kissing Montgomery Scott within an inch of his life.

His lips are surprisingly soft, and after stunned moment open willingly under hers. Their tongues tangles and his hands come up to cup her face while her own hands land firmly on his shoulders, and she doesn’t pull away until she can’t breathe.

“Ok.” Scotty is grinning like an idiot and Uhura’s pretty sure she is too. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

And when he laughs with pure joy she just has to lean in and kiss him all over again.          

  



End file.
